Who I Admire Most
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: Seto has to give a speech on the person he admires most. And uses it to let that person know how he feels. YxS Seto may seem slightly ooc all fluff! OneShot


Here is a one-shot for all the Seto/Yugi fans! I love this couple really I do. Anyway this one is all fluffy!

Fluff I say Fluff!

Seto stood as his name was called to the front of the class. He breathed a heavy sigh. Normally class assignments didn't bother him, he'd had to give harder more involved speeches for his business then his class would ever require. However this speech was about "Who you admire most" and he had decided to be brutally honest. It was a now or never moment for Seto Kaiba. And he never back down from a challenge. Even if it was one he had presented for himself. He was shaking slightly. Nothing an untrained eye could pick up on, but if you had taken up "Seto Kaiba watching" such as Yugi had then it was very evident. 'I wonder what he's nervous about' Yugi mused. He would soon find out.

Kaiba reached the front of the class and turned, icy exterior still intact. He gracefully made his way to the mock podium that had been set up and began.

"Who I admire most, a question many of you probably wonder about. Who would someone like me admire? Most of you think I have everything I ever wanted. A great business, a wonderful house, fine clothes, and a great car. But if you think that's all anyone would ever want, including myself, you're dead wrong. The person I admire most has everything I ever wanted, friends who would do anything for them, a loving family. They are strong, brave and courageous person. Strong even when I'm a coward. Even in the darkest of times a smile remains on their face. A light of hope to guide those around them. They have their whole life ahead of them. Freedom to do what they want and be who they are. Sometimes I wish I were them. Smiling and laughing as they go with their friends to the ice cream parlor for a treat after class, because the test that day had been particularly hard. But then I remind myself most of all that if I was this person then I couldn't be with them. Which is what I truly desire."

Kaiba paused. He had been looking around the room making eye contact with several people as one did in a speech. Though one person who desperately wanted Seto's eyes on him was denied this. 'I still haven't figured out who he admires. There is no one I know like that. Someone stronger then Seto?' Yugi mused. Just as Seto paused his eyes landed on Yugi. Yugi couldn't breath his gaze was so intense. It was like he was trying to read his soul. Yugi just looked back with curious eyes. As Seto continued Yugi released the breath he didn't realize he was hold. Though his eyes were still on Yugi.

"The person I admire most is-" Seto stated. He was starting to shake to the point that non-Seto Kaiba watchers could tell slightly. "-Yugi Motou"

With that Yugi's eyes went wide as he gasped. Seto's eyes were on the ground. He couldn't face the rejection he knew would come. It would be kind and gentle as was Yugi's way but it would come-and it would hurt.

He quietly slipped from the room and out into the hall as the room erupted in chatter. He could hear it as he turn and slid down the wall next to the door. His head sank into his knees. He was shaking rather violently now. He was going to be sick if he didn't stop (It is very possible to get sick from shaking to much…I've done it before). He took deep breaths to calm himself. Just then the door opened. Yugi stepped out with wide eyes filled with concern. He didn't notice Seto at first, but then his eyes caught sight of the tuff of brown hair.

He bent down next to the shaking Seto but couldn't look in to his eyes. The sapphires were closed. "Seto?" he asked cautiously. As a tear slipped down the burnet's face. "Please make it quick." Seto whispered in return. Almost to chocked to say it.

Yugi's heart broke with that sound. Seto was in pain because of him. This simply wouldn't do.

With more strength then a boy of his size should have he pulled Seto into his lap. Seto stiffened. He didn't think that Yugi was the type to play with a person. But maybe Seto had been an exception. With all he had done though he deserved it.

Yugi gentle lifted Seto's chin. Tears brimming in his eyes. "I'm so sorry" he whisper as he leaned in and kissed Seto's tears away.

"I understand if you hate me now.' Seto said softly.

"I could never hate you. I knew you were thick headed, but maybe this will get through to you." Yugi muttered as he leaned again and kissed Seto on the lips.

"I love you Seto Kaiba…and I have for a long time" Seto stared in to Yugi's eyes. Eyes he was sure would hold rejection moments earlier. But the only thing he could see was…love.

Seto couldn't help himself he flung his arms around Yugi's neck and rested his head between his neck and shoulders. Tears falling again, but this time out of happiness.

"I almost didn't give it… I…" He stammered as Yugi kissed him again.

"I'm glad you got the courage too…I wrote two….one about my grandfather…and one about…. You" Yugi smiled.

"What is there to admire about me." Seto said. Still not moving from his position on Yugi's lap.

"Lots of things. Most you seem to have forgotten." Yugi smiled looking at Seto. "Your devotion to those you love. Your great inner strength, you have more then you realize. You've done great things with Kaiba Corp. Seto and not just the kind that make you money, your in a position to help so many and you do. There are many many more. And now I can add great kisser." A slight giggle escaped his lips.

"Only if I can add it to my speech." Kaiba said giving the petite boy a real smile.

They stood and Yugi took Kaiba's hand. "Common we're free for an hour. I want to show you something" With this Yugi drug Kaiba off.

He lead him outside to the back on the school grounds. Past the ball field and down a hill. Seto had never taken the time to come down this far. But the site he found amazed him. There was a grove of trees. Several weeping willows. And through the branches there was a pond.

"I never knew this was back here" Seto said in awe.

"Most people don't" Said Yugi leaning into Seto. "I found it one time when…I was hiding from some bullies." Yugi was almost embarrassed. "I found out that it was a biology project about 15 years ago. But it lost funding and the school just "let it go". But its still beautiful. I don't need to hide anymore but its still a good place to sit and think."

Yugi drug Kaiba under one of the trees. "This is my favorite spot." He said with a grin. "I've never shown it to anyone else" he added with a whisper.

"Then why me?" Kaiba said.

"Because I love you and I want to share everything with you." With this Yugi kissed Seto again.

When they parted, Seto just held Yugi tight. "I feel the same about you." Seto hesitated for a moment but he was going to prove to Yugi. He had a few secrets no one else knew.

"There are some things I've never told anyone before." He stated shakily.

"Shoo its ok. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I do want to Yugi." He said and pulled the boy tighter.

"Mokuba doesn't remember our real parents very well. But I do." He said. "I was 8 when they died. They were good parents, but they weren't always able to properly provide for us. My aunts medical bills were outstanding. You see, my mothers family was originally from Nagasaki (sp). My mother's parents were killed when the bomb was dropped but she and my aunt survived. My mother had been 100 miles away visiting a friend of hers relatives at a hot spring. My aunt wasn't so lucky. She was outside the city but still with in the contaminated area. She had developed leukemia and had to be taken care of. To take care of us and my aunt my parents got involved in some rather /shady/ business. Backlash from that is what got them killed. My aunt died soon after. They tried to hide it but I was smart. I knew what was going on even at that age." Seto sighed.

Yugi just lean back into him "I never knew."

"Its because I never told anyone not even Mokuba." Said Seto.

Yugi nodded tears in his eyes for the second time that day.

They missed lunch…and forth period…by the time fifth rolled around news about Kaiba's speech and Yugi's and his disappearance was all over school.

Jou growled and ran his hands through his hair. "Where could dey be?" he sighed exasperatedly.

"I don't know" Said Anzu. "Maybe they left school."

"Possible, but with this rumor mill started who knows what to believe" Said Honda as Ryou walled up.

"Hello" He said with his ever present smile.

But the others didn't seem to notice him. "I can't believe Kaiba would….but I don't know I've seen weirder things" Jou said

"Whats going on?" Ryou asked finally catching Anzu's attention.

"Eh from what we can tell, Kaiba exclaimed his undying love for Yugi during their speech class, and then ran out of the room. Yugi followed soon after and now no one knows where they are." Anzu explained.

Ryou smiled "Really! Good for Yugi I'm sure he's extremely happy."

"Eh whatta mean pal?" Jou stopped what he was doing and looked to Ryou.

"He means, Yugi's had a thing for Kaiba for ages" Anzu said with a smile. "Couldn't you tell by the way he watched him?"

"Eh no…so Yug and er Kaiba I've got a headache." Jou said running his hand down his face.

Ryou and Anzu were gauging Jou's reaction. They didn't know his feeling son homosexuals but…they did know his feeling son Kaiba…it might turn ugly.

"Well if Yug's happy, I guess I just need to threaten Kaiba and make him understand that if he even thinks about hurt'n Yug he's toast" Jou said pounding his fist into his hand.

Ryou and Anzu sighed with relief. While Honda joined Jou in everything they would do to Kaiba if they hurt Yugi.

It seemed it would take a while to adjust…but everything would be just fine. For once in there life,


End file.
